New, New Rose
by Rowan Mcklain
Summary: New universe, new rose, and the doctor lost in it all Love, humor, you name it this will have it all!10th doc and rose
1. Chapter 1

New, New Rose

By: Rowan Mcklain

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I do however own a sonic screwdriver ._

_Ok, this is a little different and not that great. I'm still getting in the hang of writing about things other then Anime. So here a doctor who fic, I have another chapter I'll upload later if people like this, if not I'll take it and redo it. Other then that remember to read and review!_

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Rose stood and brushed some dirt off her pants while taking in her surroundings. From the looks of things she had landed in the Tardis. She growls and smacked what appeared to be a sonic screwdriver.

"You where supposed to land in Cardiff, not the Doctor's Tardis." The screwdriver beeped in response and she sighed.

"At least tell me he's not here." It beeped again and she smiled.

"Good, lets go before he gets back." Rose pushed a few buttons and materialized inside her mom's old apartment. It was exactly the same way it was when she left. Why it was she didn't really know, but it made her smile. The screwdriver beeped from her pocket.

"Ok, I understand you don't like being compact." Rose pushed a few buttons and a replica of the Doctor's Tardis appeared in the living room. Rose walked up to the door and walked into it. Just as she closed the door to her Tardis, someone opened the door to her apartment.

Rose still completely unaware of the outside visitor had gone to her wardrobe to adorn some clothes appropriate to this time. Although her Gallfery robes were quite comfortable they stood out like a sore thumb. She also knew she couldn't risk the Doctor seeing her in them, then again her changes would be just as hard to explain. Along with the fact she now had her own Tardis. He thoughts were interrupted when her Tardis hummed in warning.

"What do you mean someone's trying to get it?" Rose jumped from her seat and headed to the control room. The monitor popped up with a man she would never forget banging on the door, his voice horse with emotion as he demanded in Gallferian to be let in. Rose smiled, well so much for easing him in gently, but then again he more then likely wouldn't recognize her now. Rose smiled at the memory of her first regeneration, the Doctor would have been proud. She had faced down and army of Daleks with her companion John. She came out mostly unscathed but suffered enough to have to regenerate.

"Well what do you think girl? Should we let him in?" The Tardis hummed and rose just smiled.

Walking up to the door she looked out the small window and smiled at the shocked face of the Doctor.

"I'll open the door in a sec, I'm a little bit indecent." Her Gallferian wasn't perfect and from the look on the Doctors face he knew it as well. So his response came in English.

"Ok, but I must warn you I have a ton of questions." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I'll be back in a second."

She walked up and touched the controls which promptly shocked her.

"What?"

_'Why did you lie to him?' _ Rose smiled at her Tardis, "I want to see what he thinks of the new me first. You know new face, new personality." Sighing Rose plopped down into the captain's chair and sighed. She ran her hand through her now dark brown hair and leaned back. She felt like she was walking into an army of Daleks, right now that sounded more appealing.

"Well, I guess it's now or never." Before Rose could even rise from her seat the Tardis opened the door for the Doctor. Who promptly ran in looking for what appeared to him to be another time lord.

He spotted her after a few second and ran up to her.

"You really are another time lord. How?" Rose just smiled and stood from her seat.

"Come on, I'm hungry and just got done with a war." The doctor raised and eye brow at her words but followed her deeper into her Tardis. Walking into the Kitchen she pushed a button for some chips.

"I can never get enough of these, even after the regeneration." She spoke just loud enough for the Doctor to hear and he smiled at her.

"So, as i was saying how?" Rose smiled again and laughed.

"Always one for business huh?" He nodded eager to find out about his new friend.

"Well, I guess it's hard to explain." He nodded and urged her on.

"I'm 800 years old, do you know how odd this feels to me saying that?" A tear gently spread down her face as she though of her mother and everyone dying.

"I'm from parallel Earth." The Doctor sat back in his chair.

"How? I mean how did you get here?" Rose smiled, he was going to love this later.

"I met some people from Gallfery and told them my tale. They put me through the academy and gave me a Tardis and sent me on my way." It was short and vivid, not the answer the doctor was expecting.

"Touchy subject?" His voice was calm and converting.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"So whats this war you just got done with?" Rose sighed as more tears ran down her face. It was her own time war, sadly it had ended the same as the Doctors, except she was the last one standing.

"The time war, except in my universe we used something far greater than the eye of harmony." The Doctor opened his mouth like a fish.

"What happened?" Rose sighed as her Tardis tried to comfort her with a gentle hum, the Doctor felt it to.

"Not good then." Rose shook her head.

"I saved the plant, but by that time the Daleks had destroyed all of my people. I was alone, thats when I remembered a," rose hesitated and pleaded with her Tardis to remain quite with the truth until she was ready. "Companion I had once. Rose was her name." With the mention of that one word the Doctor sucked in a breath.

"She was very vibrant, she told me all about you and your adventures. She loved you, so much."

Tears ran down her face yet again, but she still continued.

"What, happened to her?"

Rose smiled, this would hurt him but it was the truth.

"She became what she was meant to, the legend from before time. Bad Wolf, she died saving our planet." The Doctor stood and walked to the counter.

"Did she have a room on board your Tardis?" Rose smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to see it?" The Doctor nodded and Rose lead him down a corridor.

"By the way whats your name?" Rose smiled and laughed.

"Oddly enough the same as yours. The oncoming storm, Doctor, Jane smith."

He laugh, "Well this could get confusing, so um, just call me Theta."

Rose smiled, so he did have a real name. She stopped in front of a pink door which was next to the darker blue one. She smiled, old room, new room, all part of her personality change.

He walked up to it and breathed deep and opened the door. It was exactly the same as the one on his ship.

"It's the same." Rose smiled and nodded.

"God, I miss her so much." He crumpled onto the bed in the middle of the room, tears fell down his face. It was the first time Rose had ever seen him cry.

"Theta?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"If she was her, only different..." Rose hesitated before continuing. "Would you still love her?"

The Doctor smiled. "Rose is Rose, nothing or anything in time or space could change that for me."

Rose let out a breath she was holding and leaned against the door frame, which sent out a zap shocking her.

"Oi! You quit that!" The Doctor watched and laughed, "Got a temper does she?"

Rose nodded and mumbled, "among other things she likes to play match maker."

"So where are you headed?" The Doctor was quiet, she had her own Tardis and didn't need to travel with him. As if she read his mind she said something that amazed him.

"Well, I was hoping where ever it was we could go together, mine or yours." The Doctor smiled.

"How about a trip in yours? Mine needs to refuel for a few more hours." Rose smiled and nodded.

"Alright then to the control room."

For the first time the Doctor actually took a good look at it and became puzzled.

"You know, this Tardis looks a lot like mine." Rose swore under her breath.

"Even the controls are the same." The Tardis beeped in warning to Rose and she sighed.

_'Tell him, or I will.' _ Rose growled and smacked the controls with a hammer.

"Oh, just sod off!" The Doctor looked at her oddly after her outburst.

"Problems?"

Rose sighed again and sat in the captains chair.

"I have to tell you something, it's important and I can completely understand if you want nothing to do with me ever again."

The Doctor blinked and continued to look confused.

"Theta you might want to sit down."

_'Don't worry Doctor, you and my mistress are more connected then you think. After 800 years I may get to see her smile like she did when she got me'_

"You know your Tardis is talking to me." Rose nodded.

"Yeah, because your programed in as the second pilot if anything should happen to me."

The Doctor was shocked say the least.

"Why? I mean was it because of Rose?"

She nodded, "Among other reasons yes."

_'Stop beating around the bush and tell him!'_

"Not so loud, we're not Deaf." The Doctor rubbed his temples.

"So continue." Rose pulled her hair in frustration.

"I wanted to tell you later, after you got to know me again. I am Rose."

There she had said it, it was done and the damage she figured irreversible.

When she finally had enough courage to look at him his face was blank.

"You, can't be Rose. She was human, I can feel you.." Rose sighed and leaned against the controls.

"Would it help if I took you somewhere to verify it?"

The doctor glanced at her.

"How? If you as old as you say you are a lot of time has passed in the other universe. Anyone who would know would be dead."

Rose nodded and smiled sadly.

"True, but when this happened me and my mom set it up so i could always come back for one day, in other words i won't cross my own time line. I can even take you to meet Roselin."

The doctor looked up at her, "Roselin was a goddess, a myth."

Rose nodded, "I know, trust me I know, but once you absorb the time vortex, anything is possible."

The doctor stood at stared at her.

"Give me a second I have to go check my Tardis and grab somethings."

Rose nodded and went on programing her Tardis for the return trip. This would be fun, he would get to see what happened. The Tardis hummed as rose sighed keying in the last quardnets.

"Yeah, I told you he wouldn't believe me." The doctor walked in quietly as Rose continued to talk to the Tardis.

"The valiant child, ha! I'm a big joke. 800 years and I still can't just let go." The Tardis hummed.

_'He still cares my _Rose.' She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, for someone who's not what she used to be someone who's lived his life stands in her place. I just wish they didn't have to die. This would be so much easier." Tears fell down her checks as she sobbed into a column of the control room. The doctor just stood there and watched.

"I wish he said it then, on the cold beach in Norway. This would be so much easier." The doctor stepped foreword.

"'ello, back and ready to see this proof of yours." He smiled. He knew it was her now, he just didn't want to believe that Rose had gone through it all.

Rose wiped her face.

"Right." Her hands ran over the controls as she smiled, like a child at Christmas. She began to dance around the control panel much like the doctor did, hammering pulling pumping levelers and switches.

"Hey, grab that control over there and turn it, the void is kinda hard to navigate with out Romna."

The doctor stared wide eyed at the name but quickly recovered when he saw rose stretch for the control which he quickly turned.

"Thanks." The Tardis shuddered as it crossed the void.

"Ok now that thats over quick recharge and we'll be off to Gallifrey. Until then lets go see my mum."

The doctor nodded.

"You sure you wont cross your own time line?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, she never mentions that I've been somewhere, she always just says she confused. Sometimes I'm 50, sometimes 800, sometimes older then that. She never tells me what happens though." The doctor nodded.

"Starting to believe me then?"

The doctor shrugged. Her Tardis just laughed at the exchange and Rose poked the column glowing in the middle.

"You young lady keep your opinion to yourself."

The doctor smirked. "Young lady? How olds your Tardis?"

"About 300 years old, got this one after my second regeneration. The first one well, i don't want to talk about it."

He nodded as Rose walked back towards the wardrobe.

"Aren't we going?" Rose nodded.

"Gotta change first so I'm ready, we aren't staying here long."

The doctor nodded and sat back in the jumper seat. Rose emerged a few moments later, Dressed in none other then her proper Galferian robes. The doctor however was speechless. This woman who claimed not only to be Rose was Lord President.

"Your?" Rose laughed.

"Well, yeah. When i regenerated they figured it was only right."

"If you don't mind why?"

Rose sighed.

"Me and john, my companion at the time, ran into some hostile things, the Daleks. Poor john lost his life. I lost my Tardis, she was really wonderful. Sentimental thing she was. I had some serious injorys and i actually at the time felt so horrible I tried to refuse to regenerate." The doctor stared at her, blinking. "Why would you just give up i mean you still have 11 regenerations left."

Rose sighed at sat down in the jump seat.

"I lost you, then my mom and everyone. My Tardis, i guess i felt why not. Actually it's kinda how I'm feeling now. Things are set up though so i can go and see most of them."

The doctor nodded, he knew how it felt to want to give up.

"Well lets go, sure mom's ready to break down the door."

Oh, how right she was, there was Jakie and mickey staring at rose.

"My god Rose sweetie, you said you weren't heading back till Christmas this year."

Rose nodded and smiled.

"Yeah well i ran into someone who needs proof, figured you where the first best proof i have."

Jakie smiled, "It's ok sweetie, did the war, it turn out ok?" Rose looked away and shrugged as she walked towards the house.

"Umm, hello Jackie."

"Oi! Doctor long time eh?"

'Yeah, what happened with the war? Has she said anything?" Jakie shook her head.

"All i know doctor is she came to see me right after and she just wonders. Sort of like you, except she goes through companions a little faster. Won't take them anywhere dangerous, and if they end up somewhere like that she drops them off right after words. Kinda closed off i guess."

The doctor nodded and walked towards the house. "Tea then?" Jakie nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

New, New Rose

By: Rowan Mcklain

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I do however own a sonic screwdriver ._

_Wow! That was fast 54 views and only two reviews... wish i got more... so Lets see, five more reviews and I'll give you chapter 3... I also uploaded the first chapter of Time Lord From the beginning.. Very good story.. Rose and 10 of course. Keep reading and don't forget review, it's what keeps us writers motivated! ._

"Rose never cares for the stuff anymore... Turned into quite the drinker in the regeneration, at least the last one was happier." The doctor smiled as he pat mickey on the shoulder.

"Hey mick." he regarded the doctor and nodded.

They found rose in the kitchen with a hyper vodka in her hand downing it like it was nothing.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot." The doctor just shook his head.

"Believe me yet?" The doctor nodded.

"After this we're still going to gallifrey, I need to talk to Roselin anyway. I miss her company."

The doctor nodded again as he regarded her drink.

"How many of those have you had today?"

Rose laughed, " Enough to be platonic if i was human. Keeps me sane, at least thats what I tell them."

Rose walked to the cupboard putting her drink away.

"So mum how's everyone doing?"

"Same as usual. Of course torchwoods has their hands full, new ship out side the atmosphere causing some problems."

Rose nodded and pulled out a small device. The doctor looked at it interested in what it was.

"Whats that?" Rose smiled and help it up, Galfireian text scrolled across it.

"Alien identifier, gives me a heads up before i go kick some but, demand peace, or tell them off." rose looked down at the read out and sighed.

"Well mum, sorry to cut this visit short, but I have work to do, you know the whole Doctor bit." Rose reached for the screwdriver in her pocket.

"Hey valiant, we need to take off, bring yourself in."

A few moments later her Tardis materialized in the kitchen.

She nodded and walked wordlessly into her Tardis.

"You better go Doctor when she's on a mission she tends to forget people." Mickey scratched the back of his head.

"She does?" Mickey nodded.

"Yeah she left me on a moon once, was there for 3 days before she realized it. By then she had saved about 7 planets."

the doctor nodded and ran into the Tardis to see Rose changed and hitting controls dangerously.

"just can't leave me alone can they? No, always here to bother me."

He watched as rose took a mallet to a control.

The Tardis hummed sadly.

"Can't they just die!" Rose screamed into the air.

The doctor took the opportunity to read the the scanner said and sighed. Daleks, always popping up.

"Look I'll be back in a tick, gotta get re-dressed, then after I'll have to get dressed again. I really need to stop in a shop at home for a clothes generator."

Sighing she disappeared into the Tardis.

"Is she always this high strung?"

_'She's only had a few days since the war, the wounds are still fresh. She's crying you know, all the time. I haven't seen her sleep since.'_

"Survivor guilt. Yeah, been there."

Rose emerged in a tan trench coat and a black suit.

"Yeah, just for reference in the universe I am the doctor ok? So lets not confuse anyone. So pick a name for now."

The doctor nodded.

"Theta is fine. Always did want to tell you that." Rose nodded and pushed the controls again.

"Valiant, we're going inside the ship ok? So, forcefield at maximum." The Tardis responded and whirling noise filled the room.

"Wow, not your standard issue is it?" Rose nodded.

"I built this Tardis doctor, it's heart is part of me. She's battle ready, and i have a feeling I'm going to need it. Well enough jaw flapping, lets go meet the neighbors as you say." Rose smiled and ran for the door. The doctor laughed, she really had turned into him.

"'ello!"

The chorus of exterminate filled their ears and rose grew very serious.

"No! Dammit, go exterminate yourself!" The doctor leaned against the Tardis and watched.

"The Time lords will die Doctor! We will rule this universe!"

Rose smirked, almost evil.

"I would die first!" She twirled her sonic screwdriver as she paced in front of the Dalek emperor.

"So Doctor, um whats the plan." The doctor motioned to stand next to her but she held her hand up stopping him.

"Will you leave here? Or do i have to take forceful measures?"

The doctor watched the exchange as the emperor laughed.

"I do not fear you Time Lord!"

Rose smiled and walked right up to him.

"You should fear me. I'm the scariest thing in the universe. I AM THE BAD WOLF!" Her voice rang through the corridors. The doctor watched as the other Daleks moved away. Fear, they actually feared her.

"That cannot be! The Bad Wolf is a myth Time lord."

Rose smiled and raised her hand.

"I banish you Dalek from time, take your minions and leave here." She swept her hand over the ship and they turned to dust. The doctors mouth opened and closed at her show of power.

"how? How did you do that?"

Rose sighed and leaned against a wall, tears falling from her face. Her shoulders began to shake. The doctor noticed and walked to her, wrapping her into his arms as she sobbed. The doctor didn't know what was happening anymore, but at least he would see Roselin, maybe she could explain it.

Rose pulled away and wiped her face.

"We should go." The doctor nodded and followed Rose into her Tardis.

"Rose, um, what happened in your time war?"

Rose stopped mid destination and stared at him. She brought her hand to the bridge of her nose massaging the head-ache she now had.

"Can we talk about this later, please?" The doctor nodded as she finished her quardnets.

The center column shuddered to live as they made their way to Gallifrey.

"As you know lord president, so i can't show up like this." She motioned to her outfit as she walked back to her wardrobe. He only nodded.

Rose walked back to the wardrobe, her mind filled with the images of her plant burning and the Daleks destroying her race. By the time the bad wolf awoke nothing was left but the planet it's self.

The Doctor paced the control room nervously, running his hand through his hair. So many years, it was all he could think of. Rose emerge a few moments later re-dressed in her robes.

"Well, just stay close to me ok? The counsel doesn't trust all new time lords that come here. Had one from our universe show up here called the master right after I became president. Tried to kill everyone and destroy the eye of harmony." The doctor nodded and held out his hand to rose. She looked at it and shook her head.

"I can't, you know Galfierian law." The doctor nodded and blinked at her.

"You've been married?" Rose laughed and shook her head.

"No, but i lost you and refused a husband, so I said widow."

The doctor smiled and hugged Rose.

"It's ok. At least you didn't get married to anyone else." He laughed and winked at her.

She smiled and took a deep breath opening the Tardis door.

"Your Ladyship." The servants bowed before her. She smiled at each and everyone of them as she made her way to what seemed to be a stay room.

"This is Roselin's room, stay close or the guards will become weary."

Rose opened the door, "Roselin, my friend I have returned."

The doctor watched as a woman with dark hair rose to face them. A smiled immediately dawned on her features.

"Ah! Doctor! So lovely to see you again. Enjoying your vacation?" Rose nodded as she waked up to Roselin grasping elbows as they hugged.

"Totally, only had to deal with a few problems. I actually came here to introduce a friend of mine who has yet to believe what I've told him about me being a time lord."

Roselin laughed, it sounded like small bells to the doctor as he smiled at them.

"Roselin, I'd like you to meet The Doctor, the one I got the name from."

"Ah, so i guess I should call you Rose." She nodded and urged the doctor foreword. He bowed low to Roselin who could only laugh.

"I take it he's never seen me before?" Rose nodded as the doctor stood to face the two women.

"My ladyship, if I might inquire, how did she come to be a time lord?"

Roselin smiled and sat at the table followed by rose.

"WE actually found her on earth when our scanners picked up a large energy single. We of course thought it was a major threat to the system so we went to pick it up. Low and behold it was this woman." Rose smiled as she raised her hand for a drink.

"Yes lady president?"

"Hyper vodka please, bring the whole bottle." The doctor shook his head while Roselin just stared.

"You really must stop that Rose." She glanced up at Roselin and stuck her lounge out.

"Yes mother." She winked and they both laughed. Roselin's face became serious for a second.

"This regeneration is going to die of liver failure if you keep it up."

Rose sighed, "I'm still dealing with stuff alright. I really don't want to talk about this. If you'll excuse me I need to catch up on some work. Roselin I hope that you can entertain the Doctor."

She nodded as rose stomped off.

"What happened to her Roselin? She seems, I don't know guarded."

Roselin sighed. "Yes I know. After she got her Tardis she was so happy, but after the council refuse to let her cross to the other dimension she left. She has made quite a name for herself here. She's very popular among the youth." The doctor nodded.

"That still doesn't explain."

"She lost so many people. Her family, friends, and numerous companions."

The doctors throat tightened.

"How many companions has she lost?"

"Too many, and all because they don't listen at all. Normally it's on the first trip or so in, she takes them to the end of the earth every time. She said it was a way of letting them know where she stood. Domestic and anything more then friendship was out of the question. So after john she started taking companions to safe places where she had already dealt with the threats. Basically became a tour guide in her off time. Then one day she stopped taking companions all together."

The doctor was shocked, he had lost people too, but he never gave up.

"How long ago did she do that?"

Roselin tapped her chin in thought.

"About 400 years ago, i think thats about right."

The doctor stared blankly, 400 years.

"How often did she come back here?"

Roselin shook her head, "I think maybe long enough to become president. She normally does all her speaking and what not through hologram. She's always out trying to save something. I worry sometimes that she's not going to come back at all. I think thats why a few weeks ago the council finally agreed to let her go through the void. Don't know if she did though."


End file.
